Nagase Mirei
Nagase Mirei (長瀬実嶺, born on December 2, 1998) is a Japanese Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is a former 7th generation DreamS Kenshuusei and is a member of the Japanese Pop group Polaris α. She joined DreamS Kenshuusei on August 17, 2013 and graduated on November 20, alongside 5 other Kenshuuseis. She is also the younger sister of HoshiBoshi Pro TθPAZ leader Nagase Ren. Biography 2013 On August 17, she, alongside 7 other girls, were added to the DreamS Kenshuusei program after passing the seventh DreamS Kenshuusei auditions. They made up the 7th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei. She became a backdancer for the NeXus Summer Concert Tour 2013 ~Hanabi Matsuri~ concert. On October 20, Icchan announced on YouTube to the Polaris Alpha members and the viewers that there will be a 2nd Generation member added, in order to spice up the group and challenge the 1st Generation members. It was announced that it was 7th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Nagase Mirei. She will debut in their 1st live at the 2013 Winter ~ DreamS! Fuyu no Soyokaze ~, with their new single "Chiisana Kiseki", which will be released on December 22. Polaris Alpha will officially be the first DreamS group to have generations. All the members were shocked at the sudden news, but exclaimed that they will welcome her with open arms, and were excited to have a new member. Nagase has been dubbed the "Small Miracle" of Polaris Alpha, and the producers of DreamS hope that she will have much to contribute to Polaris Alpha. Her official color was picked on a TV corner of the DreamS anime Butterfly Days by Polaris Alpha themselves. Nagase, alongside Hirasawa Hikari, Sugisaki Yui, Nakamoto Marina, Fujisaki Tomoyo, and Otokawa Sana, will graduate from DreamS Kenshuusei on November 20, and officially begin activities as a 2nd Generation member of Polaris Alpha on November 27. On November 20, Nagase officially graduated from DreamS Kenshuusei and became an official 2nd Generation member of Polaris Alpha. Profile *'Name:' Nagase Mirei (長瀬実嶺) *'Nickname': NagaMire, Rei-chan, Zero-chan, Nagase-san, Puretty, Mirei-chan *'Birthday:' December 2, 1998 (Age 19) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 162cm (5"3) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-08-17: Egg Trainee **2013-11-20: Polaris α Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2013-08-17: Member *'Months in Polaris α:' 5 Years *'Polaris α Color:' Green *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger *'Western Zodiac: '''Sagittarius *'Charm Point: Looks *'Weak Point: '''Tends to get excited too easily *'Strong Point: 'Honest and able to stand her ground *'Favourite Animal: 'Bunny, cat *'Special Skill: Baton, Penmanship, calligraphy *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, singing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Peaches, Chinese noodles, chicken wings, cereals, sushi, oysters *'Least Favorite Foods: Carrots, shrimp, eggs *'''Favorite Colors: Pink, white, black, green and blue *'Favorite Sport:' Track & Field, Baseball *'Favorite Movie:' K-On!! The Movie *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for my family! *'Motto: '"If you can sing you can rock the stage" *'Looks up to: Polaris α, NeXus, TθPAZ, Aizawa Kenji, Takahashi Ai, Tokyo Girls' Style' *'Favorite Song:' "Cheeky Fighter" by NeXus *'DreamS groups:' **DreamS Kenshuusei (August 2013 - November 2013) **Polaris α (November 2013 - present) **Dearly Stars (February 2014 - Present) Discography Polaris Alpha #2013.12.22 Chiisana Kiseki #2014.03.14 GAME OVER/White Day #2014.11.29 Juujika #2015.03.14 Realize! #2015.05.30 Tell Me Tell Me #2016.09.20 Never Ever Dearly Stars #2014.02.14 Bad Flower/Unmei https://app.box.com//shared/58rqesev0u90ex1rjab2 Lhttps://app.box.com//shared/9vuxtg8yir8mw29a6mc6 L #2014.05.12 Eternal Tours/Sincerely #2014.07.01 Kasuka Na Hisoka Na Tashika Na Mirai/synchronicity # 2014.12.12 Super Noisy Nova # 2015.06.07 Move it! # 2016.02.01 LOVE TROOPER/Hokago High Five # 2016.06.01 Watashi Rashiku Ikite Mitai/My Best Friend https://app.box.com/s/m6v2fiq5dtbnkb17svmiwqeaawy6r6p9 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/s/o171xfreeslun3ya5i64nuvkwaeyii9i Lyrics Collaboration Albums #2014.04.01 The Wonderful Illusions of Wonderland Character Songs *2014.01.03 Filament/Tsuki Kagami Hangon Cinerarium (as Witch Sumire) Solo Singles #2014.03.05 too late to tell #2014.05.16 Maid In #2016.12.02 Kimi no Tonari Trivia *She was one of the tallest DreamS Kenshuusei members (in 2013). *Cried when she found out she was debuting as the sole 2nd Generation member of Polaris α. *If she could join a DreamS group, she would join Polaris α. *Her older brother is TθPAZ leader Nagase Ren. *She is known to be very pretty. *She is known to be very witty and sassy. *Fans say that her prescence is that similar to NeXus' Sugiura Asuka. *She wants to defeat NeXus. *She stated that her rival is Sugiura Asuka. *She also has a younger brother. *She wants to try to be a model, an actress and an idol at the same time. *She has the highest voice out of Polaris α. *She is known for her cute and sweet voice. *She is the youngest member of Polaris α. *She is currently in her first year of university. *She is the youngest in Polaris Alpha. Category:Births in 1998 Category:December Births Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Polaris α Category:2013 Debuts Category:2nd Generation Polaris α Member Category:7th Generation DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Kenshuusei Category:DreamS Category:NeXus